The Reality of Dreams
by DizzyDrea
Summary: When Jack is injured offworld, he wakes up believing he and Sam are married. To each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Reality of Dreams  
Author: DizzyDrea  
Summary: When Jack is injured offworld, he wakes up believing he and Sam are married. To each other.  
Rating: M (just to be safe)  
Spoilers: Anything through 7.06 "Lifeboat"  
Author's Notes: I got the idea for this story reading a similar story in another fandom. I thought it was an idea that had merit, and would present a unique challenge for Sam and Jack and the relationship they have—and don't have. If you haven't read it, check out "Delusions" by Dominatreks (currently hosted on The Warp 5 Complex, but coming soon to AO3). This version isn't nearly as hot, but I hope I've done it justice. Spoilers for anything through 7.06 iLifeboat/i.

ETA: I started this literally years ago. I found myself stuck, mostly because I knew I'd have to write smut—even just a little—but at the time, I'd never done it before so I wasn't all that sure I could. I've got a few more years under my belt now, so the smutty part wasn't so hard. Heh. Also, this fit perfectly with the Altered States (of the mind) square for my Trope Bingo card.

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its particulars is the property of MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Acme Shark and a lot of other people who aren't me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

 _Our truest life is when we are living in dreams awake.  
~Henry David Thoreau_

~o~

SG-1 came charging down the ramp, covered in dust and dirt. Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson reached the bottom just as the General strode through the door, hot on the heels of the medical team.

"What happened?" George Hammond barked out as he watched Teal'c gently lay SG-1's team leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill on the waiting gurney.

"Jack and Sam were checking out the ruins on the other side of the canyon when the cliff gave way under him," Daniel said.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Doctor Janet Frasier asked, stepping away from her patient as her two orderlies began to wheel the gurney out of the Gate Room.

"Since we found him," Sam said, casting a worried glance at her superior officer as he was whisked away.

"He did not regain consciousness during the trip back to the Stargate," Teal'c said. Even his stony gaze revealed his worry.

"Is he okay?" Daniel asked, adding his worry to that of his teammates.

"His pupils are sluggish, but reactive," Janet said. "I won't know any more until I get an MRI. I'll let you know what I find."

The Doctor rushed from the room as the rest of the team turned back to the General.

"Go ahead and get your medical checks and get cleaned up," he told them gently. "We'll debrief in an hour. Hopefully Doctor Frasier will have something for us by then."

The team quietly turned over their weapons and equipment to the waiting airmen, then moved to follow the General's orders.

~o~

The debriefing had been mercifully short. The team hadn't been on the planet for long, and so didn't have much to report. They'd filled in more details about the Colonel's accident—he and Sam had been standing at the cliff edge, looking through binoculars at the ruins on the opposite side of the canyon, trying to determine if there was anything of value that would justify hiking all the way across. Without warning, the cliff edge had given way, and the Colonel had skidded and bounced his way down the steep incline.

The rest of the team had scrambled down the rough stair case carved into the cliff face. What they saw when they finally reached the bottom had left them all chilled. Jack lay in a heap at the bottom, cuts and scrapes on his exposed skin. They'd checked for broken bones and spinal injury; he'd separated his left shoulder, broken his left clavicle and cracked a couple of ribs, but thankfully there hadn't been anything more serious. But he was unconscious and wouldn't rouse, no matter how hard they tried.

Hammond had dismissed them with orders to get some food and then some rest. He knew better than to order them to go home; they wouldn't follow that order anyway, and he had no intention of forcing them to leave when the condition of their friend and team leader was still in question.

~o~

After his MRI, Jack was moved to an isolation room, which was where Daniel and Teal'c finally caught up to him.

"Has he woken up at all, Janet?" Daniel asked quietly as he watched her check his vital signs.

"He roused briefly while we were getting him ready to scan, but nothing since," she said, glancing over to catch the worried frown on her friend's face. Sighing, she turned to face the two members of SG-1 hovering at the foot of the Colonel's bed. "The scan showed some swelling, but it appears to be minor. It looks like the worst of it is a moderate concussion. We've reduced the shoulder separation and bound his ribs—the broken collar bone won't need surgery, thankfully—but until he wakes up, that's about as much as we can do."

"Then why does he not wake?" Teal'c rumbled from Daniel's side.

"Head injuries can be tricky, Teal'c," Janet said. "It should only be a matter of time, now."

She had no sooner finished her sentence than they heard a distinctive groan from the bed. Daniel caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned slightly to see Sam entering the room.

"You're just in time," he said as she stepped up beside Teal'c. "Looks like he might be waking up."

Sam flashed him a hopeful smile, then turned her attention back to the bed. Janet leaned over her patient, calling to him, trying to encourage him to wakefulness.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" she asked, laying her hand lightly on his injured shoulder. "C'mon, sir, open your eyes."

Daniel stepped over to the other side of the bed and leaned over. "Jack, we'd really like you to wake up, now."

Another groan, and then the Colonel's eyes slitted open. "Oy," he said, then slammed them shut.

Janet tossed a worried frown over her shoulder at Sam, who took the hint and lowered the light level in the room.

"Is that better, sir?" Janet asked when she turned back to the bed.

Jack opened one eye experimentally, then popped the other one open when it seemed the light was no longer stabbing pain into his brain. "Yeah. Was too bright."

"I thought so," she said. "You've got a moderate concussion, sir. Light sensitivity goes with the territory."

"Everybody okay?" he asked.

"Everbody's fine, Jack," Daniel said.

"And Sam?" Jack asked, turning his worried gaze to Daniel. "She okay?"

"Sam?" Daniel asked, shooting a puzzled glance at Janet.

"Yeah, you remember Sam," Jack said, frowning up at his friend. "You know, my wife?"

"Wife?" Daniel mouthed, glancing over at Teal'c and Sam, both wearing identical frowns. Then he looked back at Janet, who was just as puzzled. "She's fine, Jack," he finally said.

"She here?" Jack asked. "Not that I don't trust you, but I'd kinda like to see for myself."

Daniel looked up at Janet, who looked over at Sam where she was practically hiding behind Teal'c. The Doctor shrugged, communicating without words that she had no idea what was going on. Sam frowned, but nodded her head briefly. She moved around the Jaffa, then stepped up beside Daniel.

"I'm here, si—sweetheart," she said, picking up his hand and squeezing it.

"Sam," Jack said, relief evident in his tone. If he'd noticed her near slip of the tongue, he didn't let on. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "You were the only one who fell."

"Good," he said. He tugged her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her knuckles, then promptly lost consciousness.

"Well," Janet said when she was sure he was out again. "That was…strange."

"Is that your expert medical opinion, Janet?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"For lack of a better explanation, it'll have to do," she said.

"Why would O'Neill believe himself to be married to Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as he stepped up beside the diminutive Doctor.

"I don't know," Janet admitted. She pressed the call button to summon one of the nurses. "Let me draw some blood and do some more tests, see if I can figure out what's going on here." She paused, then looked thoughtfully at the rest of the team. "Are any of you having… unusual symptoms?"

Three heads shook in the negative, but it was Daniel who spoke. "Are you thinking something environmental? Like in the Land of the Light?"

"Maybe," Janet said as the nurse arrived. Turning to her, she issued orders. "We'll need to do a full panel on Colonel O'Neill, specifically looking for any allergens that might cause hallucinations. Be sure to add the same tests to the panels for the rest of SG-1."

"Yes, Ma'am," the nurse said, then set to work.

The three members of SG-1 moved away from the bed, joined by the Doctor. "What now?" Daniel asked.

"Now, we wait," Janet said. "Hopefully, something will turn up in the blood work. The best we can hope for is that it was just some momentary confusion brought on by the head injury."

"And if it's not?" Sam asked.

"Then when he wakes up again, he's going to have some explaining to do," Janet said sarcastically. That drew smiles from the two younger members of SG-1. "For now, why don't you all go get something to eat? He's probably not going to wake up for a while."

"I will remain with O'Neill," Teal'c said, turning to his two teammates.

"Do you want us to bring you something?" Sam asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"I will dine when you have returned," he said in a voice that didn't invite argument.

"Okay," Daniel said.

Janet knew from long experience that it would take a crowbar and some serious explosives to pry him loose from Jack's side at that point. She decided not to fight it.

Janet followed the team out, turning to see Teal'c pick up the stool in the corner and settle himself on it at his friend's bedside, prepared to wait out the night if needs be. She sighed, then headed for her office.

~o~

Daniel wandered into the isolation room a couple of hours later to find Teal'c still sitting at Jack's bedside. He stepped around to the other side of the bed and looked down at his friend. Aside from the cuts and bruises on his face, he just looked like he was napping.

"Has he woken up again?" Daniel asked quietly. It wasn't actually that late, only about eight o'clock, but it seemed much later because of the dim lighting, so Daniel had instinctively lowered his voice.

"He has not," Teal'c said, his voice equally as quiet.

"Has Janet been by?"

"No."

"So no idea what's going on, I guess," Daniel observed.

"I do not believe so," Teal'c said. It was subtle, but there was no mistaking the slight frustration in the big man's tone.

Just then, the woman in question strode through the door. "Where's Sam?" she asked as she stepped up beside Daniel.

"She was exhausted," Daniel said. "I dropped her off at her quarters with a promise to get a few hours sleep."

"Good, she could use it," Janet said. "You all could, but I know better than to try to get you to do it."

"I'm going to head off to bed myself, shortly," Daniel said, "unless you're tired, Teal'c."

"I will remain with O'Neill," was Teal'c's stoic reply.

Daniel nodded, knowing that he would stay beside his friend's bed until they knew that he'd be okay.

Just then, in an eerie repeat of events from earlier, Jack began to come to.

"Oh God," he mumbled, causing Daniel to chuckle. "So, not a dream."

"What's not a dream, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Bouncing down the cliff face," Jack said, rubbing one hand over his face. Daniel watched him take note of the IV line attached to that hand, then lift the other to see the pulse-ox monitor, hissing in pain when the movement cause his shoulder to ache. "Great."

"How are you feeling, sir?" Janet asked as she and Daniel traded places. She set about checking his vital signs, listening as he and the Colonel talked.

"Like I've just bounced down a cliff face," he shot back. He glanced around, frowning. "Where's Carter?"

"I sent her to bed," Daniel said. "She was practically dead on her feet."

"And she actually listened to you?" Jack asked.

"She wasn't in good enough shape not to," Daniel said, smiling. He glanced at Janet and Teal'c, both wearing relieved expressions. It looked like the weirdness of earlier had just been the ravings of a semi-conscious, moderately concussed man. "Matter of fact, I'm headed there myself."

"Long as you don't try to sneak into bed with my wife," Jack said, bursting everyone's bubble.

"Colonel, why don't you tell us about your wife," Janet said. She pulled out her pen light and flashed it in the Colonel's eyes.

"Ow!" he said when the light pierced through his eyes, spiking his headache. "Why? You were at the wedding."

"You've sustained a moderate concussion, sir," Janet said, smoothly glossing over the explanation. "I just need to make sure there's no brain damage."

"Right," Jack said. "Well, as you know, after that whole Zatarc thing, the President issued an Executive order saying that the frat regs would no longer apply to us. We decided to get married six months later. In my back yard. With you as matron of honor. Any of this ring any bells?"

The three of them shared a look, but it was Daniel who spoke. "And then you and Sam went to Minnesota for you honeymoon."

He was guessing, obviously, but it seemed like it was right on target for Jack.

A goofy smile lit up Jack's face. "A whole week without computers and cell phones. I didn't think she had it in her, but she surprised me."

Teal'c eyebrow climbed his forehead. "Indeed."

"You bet your ass, 'indeed'," Jack said. Then he turned to the Doctor. "I don't mean to whine or anything—"

"Right," Janet said, rolling her eyes.

"—but when can I get out of here?"

"When I say you can, Colonel," Janet said. "You've got a concussion and a separated shoulder and broken clavicle, plus you've cracked a couple of ribs. I'm not letting you out of here until I'm sure you're not going to end up passed out in an elevator from a dizzy spell."

"Great," he said again.

"Go back to sleep, sir," she said gently, pulling the covers up around his chest. "I'll come check on you in a few hours."

Jack's eyes drifted shut, and the three of them moved out into the hall.

"So, not just a hallucination," Daniel said.

"No," Janet said, frowning. "He honestly believes he's married to Sam."

"Will you be able to treat him?" Teal'c asked.

"I've got to figure out what's wrong, first," Janet said. "I'm going to make a phone call; see if I can get some answers."

"Let us know when you've got something," Daniel said. "I don't think any of us is going home tonight."

"I promise, Daniel," she said, squeezing his arm as she moved past him towards her office.

"Teal'c, why don't you go grab a bite to eat and then get some rest," Daniel said. "I'll be okay to sit with him for a while."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "I will return in three hours."

And with that, he strode down the hallway towards the elevator. Daniel moved inside the isolation room and took Teal'c's place on the stool by Jack's side. Heaving a great sigh, he looked at his friend, concern in his eyes.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Jack?" he whispered.

Predictably, his friend simply slept on.

~o~

By morning, all three remaining members of SG-1 had eaten and slept, though none of them was feeling particularly rested. They were seated at the briefing table, General Hammond at the head, waiting for Doctor Frasier to give her report.

"I spoke to a colleague of mine last night," she said from her seat beside Teal'c. "James MacGregor; he's a neuropsychiatrist at Johns-Hopkins. I sent him copies of the Colonel's MRI results, both the initial one and the second one I did late last night."

"And what was his opinion?" Hammond asked.

"He believes the Colonel is suffering from something called confabulation," she said.

"Confabulation?" Daniel asked. "What's that?"

Janet sighed. "Basically, it's a condition wherein the patient believes that their dreams and/or fantasies are actually true."

"Then O'Neill has dreamed of marrying Major Carter," Teal'c stated the obvious.

No one said anything for a few moments. Sam squirmed in her seat, knowing that it could just as easily have been her, because she'd had the same thoughts over the last few years. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. It was bad enough that the Colonel had effectively outed them. She'd die of embarrassment if anyone knew she'd fantasized the same things.

Finally, General Hammond spoke. "What causes something like this?"

"Well, sir, it was likely caused by the fall the Colonel took," Janet said. "The MRI shows some swelling in his prefrontal cortex—the area of the brain having to do with memory and emotion. That swelling is somehow blocking the Colonel's ability to distinguish between his dreams and reality."

"Makes sense," Daniel said. "Jack seems to be convinced that he's married to Sam, even though he's not. When Janet asked him to explain it to us, he had the whole thing figured out. Like it's something he's thought about before."

"Exactly," Janet confirmed, nodding her head. "SG-1's blood panels all came back clean, so this isn't due to exposure to some sort of environmental agent. The only explanation left is the head injury."

"What does Doctor MacGregor suggest we do?" Hammond asked.

"Well, he said we should just play along for now," Janet said, cutting a glance at her friend. Sam winced, then looked away.

"Should we not tell O'Neill the truth?" Teal'c asked.

Janet sighed. "Even if we did tell him, he probably wouldn't believe us anyway." Teal'c frowned. "Remember when you and Bra'tac were injured during the attack on the meeting with the rebel Jaffa? You told me that you dreamed that you were a firefighter. You couldn't tell the difference between that life and what you thought was your real life. You told me that it took a lot of convincing to get you to see that neither reality was real."

"Indeed," he said.

"The same goes for the Colonel," Janet said. "Right now, he believes he's married to Sam. Telling him otherwise might compromise his ability to heal by putting him under some pretty heavy stress."

"Is there any way to treat the cause?" Daniel asked.

"I'm afraid not," Janet said, shaking her head. "I'm going to put him on an anti-inflammatory to help reduce the swelling, but this will have to resolve itself on its own. Hopefully, as the swelling goes down, he'll begin to recognize the difference between reality and his dream."

"What if he doesn't?" Daniel asked.

"It's rare, but it can happen," Janet said. Sighing, she turned to Hammond. "I'd like to give the Colonel a week, to see if the swelling will go down. If, after that time he doesn't show any improvement, we'll need to talk about telling him what's really going on."

Hammond took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Very well, Doctor." He turned to Sam, a soft look of sympathy on his face. "I'm not going to order you to do this, Major. But I will suspend the fraternization regulations with regard to yourself and Colonel O'Neill for the duration of the Colonel's recovery. It's up to you whether or not you want to play along."

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

"Keep me apprised of the Colonel's condition, Doctor," he said, turning to Janet. "Dismissed."

Everyone rose from their seats, except Teal'c. Janet cast a sympathetic look towards her friend, who gave a weak smile back, then she nodded and strode from the room. Daniel smiled at Sam as well.

"I'm going to head down to my office. I have a feeling this mission report is going to be a tough one, despite the fact that it was so short."

Sam smiled at him as he walked out, leaving just herself and the Jaffa. She turned and walked over to the large window, looking out at the Stargate as it sat, looming quietly in the room below.

She heard the sound of a chair being pushed back, then caught Teal'c's reflection in the window as he came to join her. He didn't look at her, instead focusing his gaze toward the gate room below, a mirror of Sam's posture.

"You are concerned that, should you pretend to be O'Neill's wife, you will desire to remain so after he has recovered," he said quietly.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. I don't think I know how to love him and then just walk away."

"If he comes to remember what you truly are to each other, he may choose to pull away if he feels that you would prefer that, thus taking the choice from you," Teal'c said. "He would do that rather than put your career in jeopardy or force you to accept a relationship you did not want."

"I know," she said. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Only you can decide whether the price is too high," he said, turning to face her, "but I believe that O'Neill would make any sacrifice necessary to assist you should you need it."

"And I would, too," she said, sighing as she turned to face him. "It's still gonna be hard to let go."

"Perhaps," Teal'c said, lifting an eyebrow. "But are you certain you will be required to let him go?"

Her eyes leapt to his, searching for the hope he was offering her. "You think?"

"O'Neill cares for you a great deal, as is obvious by his particular delusion," he said. "I heard him say so himself years ago. Do not think you will be the only one forced to reevaluate your situation once he has healed. He may find it less palatable than you do to let go."

"I wish I could be sure," she said, turning back to the view.

"There is risk in everything," Teal'c said, still facing her. "And you will have the support of your friends. We will not let you endure this alone."

"Thanks, Teal'c," she said, pulling him into a hug. When she stepped back, she was more at peace with her decision. "I think I'll head down to the infirmary and check on Jack."

"I will come for you at lunch, then," he said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks," she said, squeezing his arm before she left.

She knew the next few days weren't going to be easy, but she hadn't been lying before: she'd do anything to help Jack, up to and including pretending to be his wife. She thought maybe, after all of this was over, she'd deserve a medal.

~o~

Janet caught sight of Sam as she walked down the corridor on her way to the Colonel's room. She waited for her at the door, tucking her hands in the pockets of her lab coat as she watched the Major approach.

Her Doctor's eye could read the fatigue and stress in the lines of her shoulders and the shadows under her eyes. That worried her, but as her friend, Janet worried that this situation would put her friend in a position that might cause her emotional harm. She also knew that Sam wouldn't simply stand by and do nothing to help her CO. It was a no-win situation, and she was powerless to do anything to change it.

"He awake yet?" Sam asked as she approached her friend.

Janet shook her head. "He's been in and out. I can't give him too much pain medication for his shoulder and ribs because of the head injury, so he's not resting as comfortably as I'd like." She looked at her friend carefully, picking up on the resolve in her expression. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Am I sure I want to pretend to be Jack O'Neill's wife?" Sam asked, then shook her head. "No, I'm not so sure it's a good idea. But for now, it's what he needs to heal. I'll just have to deal with the fallout later."

"I've instructed my staff to play along," Janet said, reaching out and hugging her friend quickly. When she pulled back, she looked at her friend. "Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all, even if it's just a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

Janet watched as Sam entered the isolation room. She could tell, just by the set of her shoulders, how hard this was going to be for her. She only wished there was a way to make it easier.

~o~

Sam pulled away from her friend and entered the isolation room, glancing up to find Teal'c standing in the observation room above as if he were standing guard over her. She smiled briefly at him, then made her way over to the bed and sat down on the stool, prepared to wait while the Colonel slept.

But it was as if he'd only been waiting for her to show up, because no sooner had she sat down than he was coming around.

"Sam?" he asked quietly as he turned his head and opened his eyes.

"I'm here," she said, picking up his hand from the bed, careful not to dislodge the IV line. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," he said, squeezing her hand. "Better now that you're here."

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked. She stood up, the better to see him as they talked, and unconsciously stroked her hand through his hair.

"You know I can't sleep without you beside me," he said. His eyes had drifted closed, so he totally missed the blush creeping over her face.

"Well, I'm here now," she said, squeezing his hand again. "You get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

He opened his eyes, giving her the saddest puppy-dog eyes she'd ever seen. "I'd be better if you'd climb up here with me."

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "What will the nurses think?"

"That we're married?" he asked, innocently.

She sighed. She couldn't really refuse him, not when he looked as bad as he did. Not that she'd ever been able to refuse him anything, but somehow she thought it might be worse, being married to him. Or pretending to be married to him.

She shook her head. He could probably talk a penguin out of its tuxedo. "Move over," she said. "Carefully."

Jack complied, and with a minimum of fuss and only a few hisses from the pain, he'd made enough room on the bed for her to climb up and curl into his side. He looped his good arm around her shoulder, being careful not to pull out the IV. He'd done that once in his career, and had promptly lost ten pounds off his ass that he couldn't really afford to lose when the charge nurse had found out.

Sam settled her head on his good shoulder, snaking her arm carefully around his middle, doing her best to avoid causing pain to his ribs. Jack settled back into the pillow, leaning his head into hers. He kissed her forehead, then squeezed her gently.

"Much better," he said.

"Think you can sleep now?" she asked, but got no reply.

She glanced up to find he'd already gone to sleep. Smiling and shaking her head minutely, she reached up and kissed his cheek where it lay against her forehead, then settled down beside him. Looking up, she saw Teal'c in the observation room. He was wearing a gentle smile, and she echoed her gratitude to him in the smile she wore. Closing her eyes, she decided to enjoy this while she could. Things would return to normal soon enough, and she wasn't looking forward to the embarrassment that would cause.

~o~

"Come on, Doc," Jack said, sounding more like a petulant five year old than a full-bird Colonel. Janet rolled her eyes.

"I'm not releasing you, Colonel," Janet said.

He'd been trying to get himself released for the better part of two days, and between his pestering and whining, and the Jell-O seeming to mysteriously disappear, she'd pretty well had it with him. Unfortunately, his delusion of being married to Sam hadn't abated at all, so she wasn't inclined to just release him into the wild.

"I can heal just as well at home as I can here," he argued. "Besides, I won't be alone. Sam'll be with me."

The woman in question blushed to the roots of her hair. Janet cast her a sympathetic smile, but held firm.

"Major Carter won't be on medical leave," she said. "Besides, I'm not sure I can trust you not to do something to set back your recovery."

"And if you keep me in the infirmary, I'll keep stealing the other patients' Jell-O."

Janet sighed. She didn't really want him around for any longer than strictly necessary, and she knew how much of a nuisance he could make himself when he put his mind to it. Rubbing her forehead, she made a decision she hoped she wouldn't come to regret.

"Fine. I'll release you to your on-base quarters," she said, holding up a hand when he made to talk. "But, you are restricted to the SGC. No ifs, ands or buts. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Jack said.

She pointedly ignored his gleeful grin.

"Fine," Janet said again. "I'll have a nurse bring you some clothes. You can go after dinner, providing your last MRI comes back clean."

"Excellent," he said, his grin only growing.

She shook her head, fighting the smile threatening to break out on her own face. It died immediately after she caught the expression on Sam's face.

"I'll be back in a minute, sir," she said, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'll be here," he called after her as Janet took Sam's arm and guided her away.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she said as soon as they were far enough away to keep from being overheard. "I can't have him here disrupting the infirmary. And you know he would."

"Yeah," Sam said on a sigh. "It's okay, Janet. I'm hoping that his shoulder and collar bone will keep him from wanting to do anything more…"

Janet reached out and squeezed her friend's arm. "He's probably going to still be in some pain. I doubt he'll want to do much more than sleep. Hopefully, by the time his other injuries are healed enough for him to start physical therapy, the head injury will have resolved itself and he'll remember who you are to him."

Sam gave a tight smile. "I'll be okay, Janet. Really."

"Okay. If you're sure."

She eyed her friend critically, but Sam had been uncomfortable with this situation from the start. This was just an added layer of stress in an already stressful situation. Thankfully, the Colonel was oblivious to all the tension. She wasn't sure what that kind of stress would do to his recovery, and she wasn't anxious to find out. Her neuropsychiatrist friend had told her that a psychotic break wasn't outside the realm of possibility if the patient felt as though his reality were being threatened at all. She did not want to see that happen here. The Colonel might never get to go through the 'gate again if that happened, and she knew what that would do to him.

No, as bad as this situation was, this was the best they could do. She only hoped it didn't ruin his and Sam's relationship permanently. She knew both of them had unresolved feelings for each other. She'd hoped, once upon a time, that they might find a way to be together. This might just be the nail in the coffin of those hopes, but she'd do everything she could to make sure that wasn't the case.

"He'll get his dinner around six o'clock," Janet said. "Come by after he's done and I'll release him to you to take back to his quarters." She smiled gently. "And if there's anything you need—anything at all, including an excuse to leave—just let me know."

"I will," Sam said, flashing the first genuine smile Janet had seen on her face since this whole thing started. "Thanks."

She watched Sam head over and give the Colonel a quick kiss on the forehead, then head out of the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill was wearing the goofiest grin she'd ever seen on him, drawing an answering smile from her. It was obvious these two were in love, delusions notwithstanding. She only hoped that love survived whatever happened next.

~o~

Sam stared at the bed as Jack carefully lowered himself down onto it.

The bed was a double, never actually intended to be used by two people at the same time. Her mind helpfully supplied an image of the two of them curled up around each other— _without clothes_ , and she really needed to do something about her internal filter—on that bed. She flushed hot, and not just from embarrassment. This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped, even given the fact that her _Commanding Officer_ was injured and not likely to make a move on her.

She was forcefully dragged back to the present by his hiss of pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked, moving to stand beside him. She reached out to touch his shoulder, then thought better of it and yanked her hand back. If he noticed, he didn't call her on it.

"Yeah," he said, struggling somewhat. "Just glad to be out of the infirmary."

She shook her head. "You always were the worst patient."

"You'd think so, but who do you think I learned the Jell-O thievery from?"

His attempt at humor was cut off by another hiss of pain. He rubbed his ribs absently as he tried to take a few deep breaths.

"Maybe we'd better get you out of that uniform, before you pass out fully clothed," she said.

She cringed internally at the way that sounded, then reasoned that it was something a wife would—and probably should—say. He hadn't seemed to notice her strange behavior, but that might have been more to do with the pain and general fuzziness of the head injury than his observation skills.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, but if it was meant to be suggestive, it missed the mark. His eyes were too pinched and his skin a bit too pale to be attractive.

"Come on," she said, tugging at his uninjured shoulder. "Let's get you in bed." She held up a hand when he made to speak. "To sleep. Janet'll kill me if I damage her patient any further."

"Wouldn't want that," he said soberly. He pulled her to him with his good arm, hugging her around the waist as he rested his cheek on her belly. "I'm just glad it's me and not you. Don't think I could take it if it'd been you."

Tears sprang to her eyes at his words. She might have known that he cared for her a lot more than was strictly wise or appropriate for a commanding officer, but they never talked about it, which made it easy to forget. Okay, not easy, but easier to put out of her mind when she needed to, like on missions, or working in her lab, or sitting on her sofa on a rare Sunday off. Still, it was nice to hear.

"I know," she said quietly, slipping her arms around his shoulders to hold him gently. "And I'm just as glad that you weren't hurt worse than you are."

She figured that much honesty she could handle. It wasn't the declaration of love she'd longed to hear or make, but it was something, far more than they'd ever been allowed. She found herself wishing briefly that they'd been given that exemption from the frat regs that her CO had apparently fantasized.

Thoughts like that wouldn't change what actually was, so she shrugged them off in favor of doing what she could to help him heal.

"Come on," she said, pulling back. "Let's get you ready before you pass out and Janet has to come get you."

He ghosted a smile, and it worried her just a bit that he didn't rise to the bait, but he was still vertical, so she'd take it for exhaustion and hope that he felt better after a good night's sleep.

But he surprised her once again when he cupped her cheek and pulled her down into an all-too-chaste kiss. She straightened up, her thoughts in a whirl. Jack O'Neill had just kissed her as if it were as natural as breathing.

"You okay?"

His question startled her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, just… we don't usually do PDA on base."

It was true enough; they didn't do any PDA, on base or off. But she figured that even his fantasy of her would have a rule like that, because that's what she'd have said if this had been real. It must have been the right thing to say, because he gave a sheepish grin.

"Thought I could sneak that one by you." His grin turned smug. "Besides, we're in private quarters. That we share. I doubt the Air Force is going to care what we get up to in here."

Again with the eyebrow-waggling, this time accompanied by a devilish grin.

She shook her head, unable to stop the fond smile from spreading over her face. "Incorrigible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do," she said.

She froze for an instant, shocked at how easily those words just fell out of her mouth. She hadn't planned to say that—or anything like it—for the duration, but apparently her subconscious just couldn't resist taking the opportunity. Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she let it go. As with everything else, she'd deal with it when Jack was feeling better. This was bound to be just the first in a long list of issues she'd have to work through. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Or a hundred pounds, as the case may be.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she helped him lever himself up off the bed. Working in concert, as if they'd done this a hundred times, she helped him remove his shoes, shirt and pants—all with a minimum of fuss and a whole lot less blushing than she'd expected—and got him settled under the covers.

She turned the light off, then stripped out of her clothes and pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt she'd had Janet leave for her. No way was she wearing any less than full body armor to bed with Jack O'Neill.

She took a few deep breaths, then slid under the covers, trying and failing to keep a respectable distance between them. Jack simply raised his arm and dragged her close until she was settled against his side in the same position they'd been in—had it really been two days ago?—in the isolation room.

Tucked under his arm, head on his chest, Sam could hear his heart beating. It was reassuring, and she felt some of the tension drain away from her. He was alive and on the way to being well. On balance, she could put up with a little awkwardness if that was the outcome.

~o~

"Hey, Sam," Daniel said as he walked into her lab the next morning. When her head popped up, he took note of the shadows under her eyes. "You okay?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah. Just tired, I guess."

"Then it's probably a good thing that I brought coffee."

He held up one of the cups he was carrying and watched as she glanced at the one sitting at her elbow. She lifted it and sniffed, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Guess I've been a little lost in thought."

"Cold?" he asked as he handed over the fresh, steaming mug.

"As stone."

She sipped at the cup Daniel had handed her, her eyes closing in bliss as the warm liquid worked its way through her system. He leaned against the workbench, watching as she sipped at her cup and poked at her laptop. She looked tired and more than a little stressed, if the lines around her eyes were any indication.

"So, how's married life?"

She looked up, looking a little like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. Then, she blushed. He raised his eyebrow.

"Jack make a move on you or something?"

Sam shook her head vigorously. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"It's just—" She took a deep breath, her blush intensifying. "Sleeping next to him was…"

"Just like you'd imagined it?"

Sam hid her smile in her coffee cup. She mumbled something, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"What was that?"

She sighed. "I accidentally told him I love him."

Daniel's eyebrow climbed his forehead again. "Oh really? How'd he react?"

"What is this? Junior High?" she huffed.

Daniel smirked. "Cute." When she didn't elaborate, he asked, "So?"

"So, he seemed rather pleased with himself," she said. She paused, taking another sip of her coffee. "It's just… I guess I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"You did agree to it," he pointed out. "Why the doubts now? Is it so bad, being married to Jack?"

"That's not the point, Daniel," she said, sighing again.

"Then what is?"

"That it doesn't matter what I feel for him or what he feels for me." She took an unsteady breath. "Because he's still my CO, and we still can't be anything more than friends and colleagues. And once this is all over, I'm not even sure we'll still be friends."

"Can't Hammond do anything?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure I want to find out."

"Why not?" Daniel asked. "I'd think, after this, you'd want to pursue—"

"And if Jack—the Colonel—doesn't feel the same way?" She looked at him with such sorrow that it took his breath away. "I don't think I could take it."

"I doubt very much that that's the case," Daniel said gently, taking her hand and squeezing gently. "He's constructed what appears to be a very detailed fantasy about the two of you. That doesn't sound like a man who's gotten over you."

"Thanks, Daniel," she said. She gave him a tremulous smile. He smiled back, more confidently.

"Anytime."

Just then, the alarm sounded announcing an unscheduled wormhole. Daniel and Sam shared a look, then they both jumped up and headed for the gateroom. When they arrived in the control room, they found Jack standing alongside the General.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Relax, Major," Hammond said, hiding a smile. "We were in the briefing room, going over the training schedule—" he held up his hand when it looked like Sam was going to protest "—with Doctor Fraiser's permission."

She gave Jack a suspicious look, and Daniel had to hide his smirk. She was acting like the concerned wife she was pretending to be for his benefit. He wondered briefly whether she even realized she was doing it.

"It's the Tok'ra, sir," Sergeant Harriman said, glancing up at the array of senior officers behind him.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered, then led the parade into the 'gate room.

~o~

Jacob Carter strode down the ramp, taking note of the crowd gathered to greet his arrival.

"Jacob!" Hammond said, a smile on his face. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The two men shook hands before Jacob turned to his daughter. "Hey kiddo," he said as he folded her into his embrace.

She clung for just a moment longer than she normally would, and when she pulled back, Jacob gave her a curious look. She smiled at him, and he noticed that it seemed a bit forced, but decided not to call her on it. He'd be at the SGC for a day, at least. Plenty of time to get caught up on the latest news, and find out what had his daughter so unsettled.

"Daniel," Jacob said, smiling as he turned to shake hands with the archeologist.

"Jacob," Daniel said, smiling in return. "It's good to see you."

Jacob turned to Jack last, and couldn't miss the way the man looked. His right arm was in a sling, and there was a slight hunch to his shoulders that spoke of internal injuries in addition to the shoulder. He was a little pale, and looked like he might fall over at any minute.

"Jack," he said, extending his left hand. "You look like hell. What happened?"

"Thanks, Dad," Jack said, smiling despite the obvious discomfort he was in.

"He had a close encounter with a cliff," Daniel helpfully supplied.

"Ouch," Jacob said, cringing. "Looks like the cliff won."

"Yeah, well," Jack said, waving off his concern. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yeah, right," Sam muttered.

Jack glared at her briefly, then turned his attention back to Jacob, effectively closing the subject. "What brings you by?"

"Just checking in," Jacob said, amused by the interaction between his daughter and her CO. "We've been hearing rumors about Anubis. The Tok'ra council wanted to compare notes, see what you know."

"In other words," Jack said, surprising no one with his sarcasm, "you want to pick our brains."

"And visit my daughter," Jacob said, tossing a wink in Sam's direction.

"Well, I think we can spare Sam for a little while," Jack said magnanimously.

Jacob cast a curious glance at Sam, who rolled her eyes. "I'm not that busy right now, so we should be able to catch up."

"Oooh, we could go—"

"You've been restricted to base, Jack," Sam said reprovingly.

"Oy," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Would somebody tell my wife I'm fine?"

Jacob shot his gaze to Hammond. When had his daughter gotten married and why hadn't he been invited? Hammond shook his head minutely, only deepening his confusion. Whatever was going on ought to be an interesting story. And he was sure there was a story there. There was always a story.

"You really don't look that good, Jack," he said instead. "I think Sam's got cause to worry."

"I'm fine," Jack said, again waving off Jacob's concern.

Just then, he appeared to sway a bit on his feet. Sam was instantly at his side, drawing his arm over her shoulders.

"You okay there, Jack?" Jacob asked.

"Just peachy," Jack shot back, but it lacked heat.

Turning to Sam, he raised an eyebrow, but again got a minute shake of the head.

"I think maybe it's time for you to lie down," Sam said. She cast a glance at Daniel, who'd stepped up to Jack's other side, ready to help should he need it.

"Yeah, Jack," Daniel said. "How about we head back to your quarters."

"I don't need two mother hens," Jack grumbled. "One's plenty."

"You wouldn't need two if you listened to the one you've already got," Daniel said, his smile belying the steely tone of his voice.

Jack cringed, but wisely stayed silent. Jacob fought back a chuckle. Some things never changed.

"Let's go, Jack," Sam said, angling her CO towards the blast doors.

"If I go, will you come lay down with me?"

"Jack!" Sam exclaimed, casting a worried glance at her father over her shoulder.

Jacob couldn't hold back the chuckle this time. He just shook his head, not willing to get in the middle of what appeared—oddly enough—to be a domestic spat. It was interesting to watch his daughter and Jack interacting as though they were an old married couple. He'd disapproved of their close relationship from the start, but watching them now—with the way Sam was taking care of Jack—he might be willing to revise his opinion. But, he'd reserve judgment until he'd had a chance to talk to Sam.

Selmak, on the other hand, gave a fond sigh. _Traitor_ , Jacob said to his longtime companion. A chuckle was his only reply.

"Come on, Jack," Daniel said encouragingly.

He could hear Jack grumbling as they guided him down the hall. Turning to Hammond, he raised his eyebrow.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Come on, Jacob," the General said, turning and heading for his office. "This could take a while."

~o~

"So, George, just what the hell's going on with my daughter and her CO?" Jacob asked as soon as they were behind closed doors.

Hammond held up a hand. He picked up his phone, punching a familiar series of numbers. "Dr. Fraiser, would you please join me in my office?"

He hung up as soon as he'd gotten the acknowledgement from the Doctor, then turned to his old friend. He could understand the man's confusion and hostility. He'd never been a great fan of Major Carter's choices in men, and the fact that she now appeared to be married to her CO would be guaranteed to set him off.

He sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sit down, Jacob," he said, settling into his own chair.

"Stop stalling," Jacob said as soon as he was seated.

"I'm not stalling," Hammond assured his friend. "But you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"Does it have something to do with the reason why my daughter's CO thinks they're married?"

Hammond sighed. "Three days ago, SG-1 was on a mission to P3Y-252. Jack and Sam were standing at the edge of a cliff face, surveying some ruins on the opposite side of the gorge when the cliff gave way under Jack. He fell down the cliff face, suffering a separated shoulder, broken collar bone and cracked ribs."

"Damn," Jacob said, wincing. "So, why does he think he's married to Sam?"

"He also suffered a concussion," Hammond said. "Dr. Fraiser can explain it better than I can, but essentially, the swelling in his brain is interfering with his ability to distinguish between fantasy and reality."

Jacob sat there for a long minute, staring at Hammond as he digested what he'd just been told. Of course, he could be talking to his symbiote; Hammond had always had a hard time telling the difference.

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Jacob finally asked.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come," Hammond called out.

The door swung open, and Janet stepped inside, halting briefly as she recognized the General's visitor.

"You asked for me, sir?"

"Have a seat," Hammond said, indicating the empty chair next to Jacob. When she was seated, he finished his explanation. "Dr. Fraiser was the one to suggest we go along with the Colonel's delusions." He turned to Janet. "Perhaps you can explain what's going on."

"Yes, sir," she said. Turning to Jacob, she started her explanation. "Basically, the Colonel is suffering from something called confabulation. It's caused by swelling in the prefrontal cortex, which is the area of the brain that deals with memory and fantasy. The swelling is interfering with his ability to—"

"Tell the difference between his fantasies and reality," Jacob finished for her. "Yeah, I got that. What I want to know is why you haven't told him the truth? Why is my daughter pretending to be married to him?"

Janet winced. "I doubt he'd believe us if we told him, sir. And if we did try, it could bring on a psychotic break. It'd be as if his whole world had been ripped away from him. And that kind of stress might prevent him from healing."

"Oy," Jacob said, rubbing his face with both hands. He sat back in his chair, glancing between Hammond and the Doctor. "How long is this going to last?"

"I don't know," Janet admitted. "It depends a lot on how long it takes him to heal from the rest of his injuries."

Jacob's eyes flashed as the symbiote took over. "His head injury may heal faster if he were not expending excess energies on his other injuries. If you still have the healing device, I would be willing to heal his shoulder and ribs, allowing his body to focus all its energies on the head injury."

"Could you heal the concussion?" Janet asked.

"No," Selmak said. "Brain injuries are difficult at best. Colonel O'Neill is best served if we allow him to heal on his own. I may be able to determine the extent of the damage to his brain, which may tell us how long it will be until he's fully healed."

Hammond looked at Janet, who met his gaze. It was clear by the look on her face that it was something she was willing to try.

"Let's go ahead and do it," Hammond said. "The sooner he's back on his feet, the sooner things can get back to normal."

"Somehow, I don't see things ever getting all the way back to normal," Jacob said, having taken back control.

Hammond didn't say anything, but privately, he agreed. This was putting a great deal of stress on Jack and Sam's relationship, such as it was. He wasn't entirely sure they were going to come out of this the same.

~o~

"Alright, Jack, just lay back and try not to move," Jacob said an hour later.

"No moving," Jack said. "Got it."

Jacob waited for Jack to settle in on the infirmary bed. When it looked like he was as settled as he was going to get, he held the healing device out over the Colonel's body and closed his eyes, surrendering control to Selmak.

He could see a picture of Jack's shoulder emerging inside his mind. The ligaments were inflamed and stressed, but the damage wasn't serious. The rotator cuff was intact, so with only a few moments of focused energy the damaged tissue was healed and they could move on. The broken collar bone took considerably more effort, but again it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Same for the ribs. There were two that were cracked and another two bruised, but just a few more minutes of intense focus and they were as good as new.

With a deep breath, Selmak moved on to Jack's head. Jacob had told the Doctor that they'd at least look at the head injury, both to assess the extent of the damage and to determine if there was any permanent damage. Sam had looked surprised by that idea, making him wish he hadn't mentioned it. A permanently brain-damaged Jack O'Neill wasn't something any of them had thought of, and he'd been sorry to be the one to mention it, but he thought they all deserved to know. If this condition was permanent, there'd be some decisions to be made.

Thankfully, it appeared that the damage was only temporary, and already appeared to be healing itself. Selmak didn't attempt to help the healing along, only assessed the injury and tried to determine how much longer it would be until it was healed. Satisfied that they had done all that they could, he felt his symbiote pull back from the healing device. He sent a wave of gratitude to his old friend, then took over control of his body.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Jack. "How are you feeling?"

Jack stretched, sitting up and rotating his arm in its socket. A smile broke out on his face. "You know, I hate to admit it, but that snake in your head sure is handy."

"Gee, thanks, Jack," Jacob said.

He felt Sam step up beside him, and stepped back as he watched her lay a hand on Jack's formerly injured shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?"

Jack responded by sweeping her into his arms and laying a rather alarmingly deep kiss on her. Jacob expected his daughter to try to fight him off or push him away with the excuse that they were on base. Instead, she threw herself into the kiss, appearing to surprise even Jack with her enthusiasm.

Behind him, Hammond cleared his throat rather loudly, drawing a sarcastic grin to Jacob's face. The couple in question pulled back from each other, both having the good graces to look chagrined.

"Sorry, sir," Jack said, though even Jacob could tell he wasn't really.

"Doctor?" Hammond asked, turning to Janet.

"Right," Janet said, her own smile barely held in check. Turning to Jack, she gave him her most authoritative glare. "Come on, sir. One last MRI before I release you from my care."

"Must we?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Jacob, Hammond, Sam and Janet all said at the same time.

"Go on ahead," Janet said, patting his shoulder. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Jack cringed, then pushed himself off the infirmary bed and followed the nurse out of the room. When he'd passed through the doors, Janet turned to Jacob.

"Selmak was able to heal all of Jack's injuries with relative ease," Jacob said without prompting. "He did investigate the head injury. It looks to be healing on its own."

"No permanent damage?" Hammond asked.

"None that I could see," Jacob said. "The injury appears to be just as you described it: swelling in the prefrontal cortex that's interfering with the signals in his brain."

"How much longer is it going to last?" Sam asked.

"That I can't tell you," Jacob said, sympathetic to his daughter's plight. He wished he could give her better news, but he also wished he could tell whether she was upset about this or if she really didn't want the charade to end. "Given the nature of concussions, I'd say probably less than a week. That's a best-case scenario, barring any further injury."

"Jack's been officially grounded until further notice," Hammond said, confirming what Jacob had already suspected.

"I wish I could do more, but—"

"It's okay," Janet said, smiling at him. "You've done a lot. Without the stress of the shoulder and rib injuries, his concussion may heal faster."

"And he'll be a much less annoying patient," Sam said.

Jacob chuckled. "Still stealing Jell-O?"

Janet rolled her eyes, causing the rest of them to laugh knowingly.

"Well, I'd better go make sure he doesn't drive my nurse to sedate him," Janet said, smiling as she headed out of the infirmary.

"I'll go with you, Janet," Sam said. She reached out and squeezed her father's arm, her thanks clear in her eyes.

"I'll catch up with you later, kiddo," Jacob said.

He watched her go, then turned back to Hammond.

"This could get interesting."

Hammond chuckled. "You don't know the half of it." He slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Come on. We'll go back to my office and you can tell me why you're really here."

~o~

"Hey, kiddo."

Sam's head popped up. Her father stood in the doorway of her lab, concern etched all over his face. She groaned internally. It wasn't hard to figure out why he'd stopped by. He'd barely taken his eyes off of her during dinner, watching as she interacted with her teammates—and her "husband", specifically. She knew he'd have questions, and she also knew she couldn't duck the man forever. He was her father; he deserved an explanation.

"Hey, Dad," she said, sighing. She closed the lid on her laptop, setting aside the data she'd been reviewing. "What's up? I thought you'd have gone to bed by now."

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing," he said easily. He stepped into her lab, stopping a few feet away from her. "You look tired, Sam."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true?" Jacob said. His gaze softened, and he closed the distance between them, pulling her into a hug. She clung to him, not caring if he could tell just how upset this was all making her. "You don't have to do this, you know."

She pulled back, dropping onto her stool with a heavy sigh. "I know, but Janet seems to think this is the best thing for him."

"But is it what's best for you?" Jacob asked. He glanced around, spotting another stool. He dragged it closer and sat down, taking her hands in his. "I'm not going to pretend I've always understood or approved of your feelings for your CO, but this?"

Her eyes went wide, dismayed that she was so easily read. "How long have you known?"

"For a while," Jacob admitted. "Selmak thinks it's entirely romantic."

"Selmak ought to walk a mile in my shoes," Sam muttered.

"Of course, Sel doesn't get the whole fraternization thing, so he has no idea why you two don't just get to it already."

"You two have long conversations about my love life?" Sam asked sardonically.

Jacob shrugged. "Not much else to do when you're waiting around for a System Lord to show up."

"I know you don't approve, Dad," she said, sighing. "But Jack's a good man. He's loyal and kind, and fiercely protective. He's like you in a lot of ways. It's probably why I—"

"Probably why you fell in love with him," Jacob finished for her. "Yeah, I figured that out. Doesn't mean I like it any better." He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts. "There are so many things I wanted for you, Sammie. A home and a family among them. But this road, it's hard, and you'd be opening yourself up to a whole lot of criticism from people who won't understand what's been going on. You and Jack—"

"We've never broken the regs. _Never_ ," she said, upset that her father could even imply that.

"I know," Jacob said. "But not everyone will be so trusting. There'll be talk, and that might be bad for your career."

"And is my career more important that Jack's life?"

The question hung there in the air for the space of a few heartbeats. Sam hadn't actually asked herself that question before, but the answer was no. No career was worth sacrificing someone's life or sanity—or both. She'd known there would be consequences for doing this, and not just the emotional fallout she'd have to deal with when it was all over. But still, if given the chance to do it all over again, she'd still choose to help Jack.

Jacob sighed. "Of course not. I just don't want you getting hurt. I believe that you love him, and I even believe that he loves you. But that won't change the fact that there'll be some consequences for this. Are you prepared to deal with whatever comes?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Oh, Sammie," he said, sighing again. He tugged her off the stool and into his arms. "I'll be here for you; whatever you need. All you have to do is send a message through and I'm here. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "Okay."

"Okay," he said, pulling back. He rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. "It's past ten, did you know that?"

Sam cringed. "Time flies when you're having fun?"

"Or when you're avoiding having fun," Jacob said. Sam's cringe deepened. She so didn't need her father making those kinds of jokes. "Come on. You can walk me to my quarters. And if Jack asks why you're late, just blame it on me."

"Thanks, Dad."

She took a deep, steadying breath, then followed him out into the hall. She wasn't looking forward to facing Jack. He'd been flirting outrageously with her all through dinner, and she had a pretty good idea of what he'd want to do when she got back to "their" quarters. She only hoped she could put him off.

~o~

As predicted, as soon as she stepped through the door to Jack's on-base quarters, he folded her into his arms, backing her up against the closed door as he nibbled his way from her jaw to her earlobe and down her neck. Sensations washed over her, nearly swamping her in a lust-filled haze.

"Jack," she gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "You need to stop. We can't—"

He growled—actually growled—at her. "Sam, we haven't been together in days." He pulled back, and she nearly gasped again at the naked want in his eyes. "I need you."

His words tugged at her, cracking her already crumbling resolve. Still, she knew that, if she were to give in, he'd regret pushing her once his memory righted itself. She would regret nothing, but she didn't want to take the chance that he might.

He bent his head down, and she realized her mistake too late. She's stayed silent too long, and he'd taken that for an invitation. The second his lips touched hers, she knew she was in real trouble.

Lightening zinged along her nerves, lighting her up from within as he slanted his lips over hers, sweeping his tongue along her lower lip as he sought entrance. Her lips parted automatically under his, and that first touch of his tongue to hers made her knees all but give out. Clinging to him, she rose up to meet his kiss, not content to receive without giving. For long minutes, their tongues tangled, dancing with each other as they both explored, learned, memorized the touch and feel of the other.

All too soon, Sam's logic centers went back online. For as much as she was enjoying this kiss, and wishing that it could just go on forever, she knew she needed to put some distance between them. For her own sanity, if nothing else.

She pulled back, caressing his cheek. "What did Janet say?" she asked quietly, knowing the answer without needing to be told.

Jack slammed his eyes shut, frustration leaking out of every line of his body. "That's not fair. I feel fine."

"Nevermind that you almost passed out in the gateroom today. In front of my Dad. And General Hammond. Hey," she said, tugging a little on the short hairs at the back of his head as she tried to get him to look at her. When he finally opened his eyes, she could see the longing for her burning bright. It made it harder for her to say what needed to be said, but she was trying to save them some awkwardness later. Or, at least that was what she was trying to tell herself, anyway. "Janet said no exertion. Not until she's sure the concussion has healed."

Jack bent his head, resting it on her shoulder. "I say again: that's not fair. Selmak healed my injuries, and my head feels fine."

Sam pulled him close, content to just hold him. "I know, sweetheart. But I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your recovery."

That at least was the truth.

"I know," Jack said, sighing out a deep breath. Straightening up, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I do love you, you know. Even if your logic is killing me."

Sam smiled. "I know. I love you, too. I just want you to get better."

She pulled him close once more, resting her cheek on his chest so she could hear the steady beat of his heart. It was reassuring, standing there in "their" quarters, just holding each other. She was grateful that her father and Selmak had been able to heal his injuries, knowing that it could have been so much worse. But this was its own special kind of hell, being so close to what she'd always wanted but not being able to have it. Her father had been right: there were going to be consequences for this. The only difference was that the consequences she was most worried about weren't professional but personal.

Sighing, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. She briefly wondered what he saw when he looked at her, if the longing she could so clearly read in his eyes was reflected in her own. Shaking off those thoughts, she reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? It's been a hell of a day, and I'm sure we're both tired."

"Yeah."

She could hear the resignation in his voice. It pained her, because there was nothing in this world she wanted more than to surrender herself into his arms. But they couldn't, no matter how much she might wish that they could. In a few more days, he would likely come to remember exactly who they were to each other, and anything they'd done to that point would be like poison in a well. She didn't want that to happen. She couldn't fathom the idea of going through the 'gate without him, and she knew that's exactly what would happen. He'd retire and hole up at his cabin in Minnesota rather than deal with what had happened.

Sam watched him carefully as he moved about the room, stripping off his uniform and crawling under the covers. If he was upset at all, he didn't show it. Quickly readying herself for bed, she slid in beside him, snuggling up to him and feeling his arms slip around her as naturally as breathing.

"Goodnight, Sam," Jack whispered, dropping a kiss into her hair.

"Goodnight," she said back.

For long minutes, she lay still, waiting for him to try something now that the lights were off and her guard was down, but his breathing evened out and his body relaxed into the mattress. She sighed with relief. One night down, several more to go. She only hoped she'd be able to resist all that he was offering.

~o~

Early the next morning, Jacob walked into the commissary, intent on one last cup of coffee before he left for the Tok'ra base. He missed the fragrant brew more than he'd ever admit to anyone. Even Selmak—who had recoiled at the taste the first time Jacob had a cup after they'd blended—had grown to like it. He'd even thought about bringing back a supply of instant at some point. The only thing stopping him was the thought that he'd have to either carry it or leave it behind the next time they had to evacuate a base on short notice.

He stepped up to the counter and poured a generous cup, closing his eyes in bliss as the rich aroma assaulted his senses. Even the lousy stuff the Air Force called coffee was a welcome respite from whatever the hell it was the Tok'ra drank besides water.

Selmak chided him for his peevishness, but Jacob just knew he'd never get used to drinking something distilled from the bark of the galaxy's ugliest tree.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for a quiet table to settle in and enjoy his coffee. It was early yet, so there were only a few people around. He spotted a familiar face and headed over.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack's head popped up from the file he was working on. "Jacob. Early day today?"

"I need to get back to the Tok'ra base soon," Jacob said by way of explanation as he settled in across from the Colonel. "Looks like you're busy already."

"Apparently, head wounds don't get you out of required paperwork," Jack said with a frown.

Jacob chuckled. "Still don't like filing mission reports, huh?"

"This'd go a lot quicker if they'd just let me tell the mission like it really was," Jack said.

Jacob could well imagine what that might entail, but he refused to comment. "So, how is your head doing?"

"It's fine," Jack said. "I feel fine. Not that anyone believes that. I'm beginning to think my teammates want to wrap me in bubble wrap for the foreseeable future."

"I doubt that very much," Jacob said. "Besides, they know you'd just walk around popping the bubbles and driving them all crazy."

"Hey!" Jack said, affecting a look of mild affront. It melted into a rueful grin. "You're probably right. My wife's the worst of the bunch, though. She get that from you?"

Jacob nearly choked on his coffee at that reference. "I am not a mother hen." Jack frowned at him, but otherwise seemed not to notice his momentary slip. "So, she wouldn't let you do something, I'm betting."

"You don't want to know," Jack said. He sighed. "I mean, I know she's worried. I can't imagine what it was like for her, to watch me tumble down that cliff. I'm just glad I was able to walk away."

"More or less," Jacob said.

"More or less." Jack rubbed his hands over his face. "I just wish she'd relax a little."

"We are talking about the same woman, are we not?" Jacob asked, a twinkle in his eye. "You do remember Sam, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, waving the other man off.

"Look, Jack," Jacob said, catching the other man's eyes. "Sam's loved you for a long time. But in that time, one or all of you has been shot, stabbed, taken prisoner, nearly blown up and blended with a Tok'ra. So, you'll forgive her if she worries a bit. Your track record doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

"Hey, not all of that has been our fault!"

"And I'm not saying it was," Jacob said, holding up a hand to forestall any more objections. "But the fact remains, the job you do is dangerous. Every time you step through a wormhole, you risk being injured or worse. She loves you enough to not want to see you hurt, for any reason."

"And believe me, I don't want to see me hurt either," Jack said. "The only thing good about infirmary food is the Jell-O."

Jacob chuckled. "I'm just saying that, if she worries, she's got good reason to. Just don't give her any more reasons to worry."

"I'm not that bad," Jack protested.

"Sure you aren't," Jacob said. "Still, I know you'll take good care of Sam. For her sake, if nothing else."

Jack looked at Jacob for the space of a few heartbeats. Jacob knew what he sounded like. And if the fantasy that Jack had constructed around his daughter's love were really that complete, he was guessing that this talk sounded a lot like one they'd already had. Of course, Jacob didn't remember that talk. But if he'd read the situation right, this fantasy might turn to reality, and he wanted to make sure he'd delivered his message in person.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Jack asked, confirming Jacob's suspicions.

"It bears repeating," Jacob said, smiling around the rim of his coffee cup.

"Right," Jack said. He nodded, and Jacob smiled wider, nodding in return.

"I'll see you later, Jack," Jacob said, standing up.

He patted the other man on the shoulder as he passed by, dropping his coffee cup in the dirty dish bin on his way out, the frisson of Selmak's chuckle tickling at his brain as he went.

~o~

Daniel was working on a translation in his office when he heard the soft knock. Looking up, he was surprised to find Jacob Carter standing in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"I thought maybe you could use a refill," Jacob said as he crossed the room.

Daniel took the offered cup gratefully. "Thanks. I keep meaning to just buy a coffee maker for my office, but somehow I never do."

"That would require actually leaving the mountain on occasion, Daniel," Jacob said.

Daniel shot the older man a mock glare, but the raised eyebrow he got in return let the wind out of any indignation he might have felt. "You may have a point."

He sipped at the coffee, then set it down and shuffled some of the papers he'd been working on into a folder. Jacob stood by all the while, sipping his coffee and looking around the room. It occurred to Daniel that he didn't think Jacob had ever been to his office before, though he didn't have to guess why the man might have made the trip this time.

"Got something on your mind, Jacob?"

The former General sighed, then slid onto the stool Daniel had been sitting on just a few minutes ago.

"How's Sam with all this? I mean, really, how's she taking it?"

"Pretty good, actually," Daniel said. He turned and leaned on the workbench, cradling his coffee in both hands. "The General didn't order her to do this, you know."

"I know," Jacob said with a sigh, "but that doesn't mean she did it for the right reasons. She's always had a blind spot when it comes to Jack O'Neill."

Daniel bristled a little at that. "We've been close as a team since our first mission. We care about each other, watch out for each other. I know it's not standard for Special Ops teams to be that close, but we're more like a family than a team."

"And I'm glad she has you," Jacob said. "All of you."

"But?"

"But it's gonna bite her in the ass. This whole thing with Jack has disaster written all over it."

Daniel stared down in to his nearly-empty coffee cup, contemplating what he could say that would make the difference. Deciding to just lay it all out, he looked up, straight into the eyes of a man he respected and trusted, and told the truth.

"Jack is so gone on Sam it's not even funny," he said quietly. "We've talked about it a few times. They made the choice to leave whatever feelings they have for each other in a box labeled 'not today' and to get on with the work. Hell, the President offered to give them anything they wanted after the last time they saved the planet. But they won't ask for anything for themselves. They don't want it to look like they've gotten any special favors. If they can be together one day, it'll be because it's no longer against the regs. So, for now, they pine after each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers. If it weren't so sweet, it'd be disgusting."

Jacob barked out a laugh, as Daniel had hoped he would. He quickly sobered.

"How's that helping with this clusterfuck?" Jacob asked. "How is that not going to make it all so much worse when Jack remembers that he isn't actually married to my daughter?"

"Jack's not one to play with a person's emotions," Daniel said. "Well, unless we're talking about a Goa'uld. Then he'll play to his heart's content. But if it's someone he cares about, maybe the most important person in the world to him? All joking ends and he's as serious as a heart attack. He'll offer to retire again, come back as a contractor, so they can be together. But I doubt he'll give her up once he realizes that she still loves him just as much as he loves her."

"Just like that?"

"No, not 'just like that'," Daniel said. "But once he gets tired of avoiding her and actually talks to her? Yes, I think that's what'll happen."

"Then what?" Jacob asked. "Spin it out for me. What happens when they stop tap dancing around each other?"

"They go to the General and lay it out: they're going to be together for real, and he'd better figure out how to make that happen. Which you know he will. The General is a closet romantic at heart, and he knows he's asked a lot of all of us. Sacrifices we were happy to make at the time, but maybe we're due for some good karma for a change. Don't you think?"

"Probably," Jacob said, snorting.

"So, General Hammond works it out and we go back to being the first-line gate team we've always been."

"And what happens the first time you run into trouble?" Jacob asked. "How's Jack going to react when it's his wife, and not just another teammate?"

"The same as he always has," Daniel said, eyebrows raised. "Jack doesn't leave anyone behind. Or hadn't you figured that out by now? He'll risk life and limb to bring someone back, whether it's smart to do so or not. I don't expect that to change just because they finally get their heads out of their asses."

Jacob nearly choked on his sip of coffee. "Jesus, Daniel. You don't pull your punches, do you?"

Daniel just shrugged. "Did I mention the pining like a couple of lovesick teenagers?"

"And you think the two of them together is a good idea?" Jacob asked. "He's her CO. Conflict of interest is only the beginning. She'll face questions about any promotions she receives from here on out."

"Do you honestly think Hammond hasn't thought of all that?" Daniel asked. He'd never had this conversation, exactly, with the General, but he also knew the man to be a great protector and advocate of those under his command. He'd bet his favorite Egyptian reference books that Hammond had it all figured out.

Jacob visibly deflated. "I've known George a long time. I know he'll take care of Sam, but she's my daughter. I'm entitled to worry about her."

Daniel set his cup down and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Then trust that Hammond knows how to handle this situation so it doesn't adversely affect either of them. Or the team. And trust your daughter to know what she wants. Isn't it about time she gets to be happy for a change?"

"I hope you're right," Jacob said. "After the fiasco with the last guy she dated, Jack's bound to be an improvement, even if I'm having trouble seeing it."

"The last guy she dated was nuts, so Jack's definitely an improvement," Daniel said, smiling.

"Yeah," Jacob said. He smiled and stood up, offering his hand for Daniel to shake. "I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her for me. All of you. And let me know if I'm gonna have a son-in-law for real this time, huh?"

"I'll send a message as soon as I hear," Daniel promised, shaking the other man's hand. "And if I'm right about all this, you're going to owe me big time."

Jacob chuckled. "No problem, kiddo."

He smiled and waved as he left the room. Daniel watched him go, feeling a little jealous that Sam had a father who cared so much about her that he would come talk to her friends, just to make sure she was alright. Knowing that line of thought never lead anywhere good, he refocused on getting his paperwork in order for the mission briefing he was helping deliver in just an hour's time.

~o~

Sam looked up from the simulations she was running on her computer to see Jack hovering just inside the door to her lab.

"Hey," she said, smiling. Her smile faded away as she got a really good look at him. His face was drawn and pinched, and he shuffled into her lab, hands in his pockets, looking more listless than usual. "You okay?"

Jack winced. "Headache. Janet says the concussion's getting better, but…"

"But it would probably help if you actively avoided the paperwork instead of being so bored you're actually doing it," Sam finished for him.

Janet had said much the same thing to her when she'd stopped by earlier that day. It had been three days since her father had healed Jack's injuries—and two days since he'd returned to the Tok'ra—and the doctor seemed to believe that healing the rest of his injuries had somehow helped accelerate the healing of the concussion.

But now that Jack was feeling better, he had no excuses to avoid the paperwork that was a constant with his job. So, he was actually doing it, which was making the headache that came with the concussion a bit worse. But since a bored Colonel is a dangerous Colonel… yeah, it wasn't good.

"Come here," Sam said, shaking her head.

She winced when he didn't even put up a token protest, instead just shuffling over and plopping on her stool. She stepped between his legs and didn't even think twice before she raised her hands to his temples and began massaging.

Jack let out an indecent groan as her thumbs dug in to his temples while her fingertips massaged his scalp. Daniel had done this for her on many occasions when she'd been working late and had a headache. Jack had even seen him doing it a time or two, but had always declined when Daniel had offered to do it for him.

"Jesus, Sam," Jack breathed quietly. "I always forget how good this feels."

Sam just chuckled. "Better?"

"God, yes," Jack said.

He looped his arms around her and pulled her in. This close, she couldn't keep massaging him, so she just settled her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek to the top of his head. Of all the things she'd been treated to as Jack's 'wife' over the last week, this might be the thing she'd miss the most, which surprised her, but maybe it shouldn't have.

She'd seen the way he was with the others, how tactile he was, freer with his affections, especially around kids. He'd kept himself isolated from her, mostly out of self-preservation, if she had to guess. It was the same for her, really. So this week with him had been exquisite torture, showing her what was just out of reach in full technicolor detail.

"You're thinking too loudly," Jack muttered against her chest.

"Sorry," she said. She pressed a kiss into his hair. "Just thinking how nice this is. And how sad I'll be to give it up."

Jack pulled back, giving her his most puzzled frown. "Why the hell would you give it up? You planning to divorce me?"

"No," Sam said, stroking his cheek. "Not planning a divorce. But we don't usually do this at work. I'm assuming it's allowed because you're injured, but once you're feeling better, we should really go back to the 'No PDAs at work' thing."

"If you'll remember, that wasn't my rule."

Sam just smiled. She could well imagine the conversation she and Jack would have had if this had all been real. Jack's loose approach to the rules was legendary, and Sam herself would have been eager to avoid any outward appearance of favoritism, even if their marriage were widely known. But she'd bet that Jack had only fought her on principle, because if anyone would have been her champion, career-wise, it would have been him.

"And yet, it's a rule," Sam said. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the play of the short, silky strands over her skin. "You gonna be okay to go back to work? Or do you want to hang out here for a while? I'm about done, so we can head to dinner soon, if you like."

"Dinner sounds good, Wife," Jack said, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips.

Sam kept the kiss as chaste as she could, given that they were in her lab with the door open, but she couldn't help but indulge a little. She wouldn't have this for much longer, so she felt she was justified.

A throat clearing from the doorway pulled Sam out of her nice little fantasy. She spotted Daniel with what she'd bet was an empty cup of coffee.

"I'm out of coffee," he said, confirming her speculation. "Thought I'd see if you two were heading down for dinner soon."

Jack popped up off the stool, looking much better than he had just a few minutes ago. He clapped his hands together, rubbing vigorously. "Meatloaf night. I'm starved."

He headed for the door without even a look back. Daniel looked at Sam, one eyebrow raised. Sam just shrugged.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled, laying a hand on his arm. "I'm good, Daniel."

"And him?"

"Better," she said.

Jack poked his head back around the corner. "You two coming, or would you rather stay here and chat about me some more?"

Sam just rolled her eyes and followed the Colonel out, Daniel trailing behind.

~o~

Janet watched Colonel O'Neill barely suppressing the urge to fidget as his head was scanned for the umpteenth time that week. Ordinarily, he was a poor patient, stealing Jell-O from other patients, instigating minor mutinies and just generally behaving like a spoiled child. It was standard behavior, and normally she used it to her advantage. The more stunts he tried to pull, the more she knew he was on the mend.

This week, he'd been surly and frustrated, chaffing against the restrictions and downright snappish once or twice when she'd been examining him. Of course, she'd been flashing the penlight in his eyes, so she could understand the sentiment. Contrary to popular belief, doctors didn't like causing their patients pain, but they almost had to in order to help them get well.

And given all that, she'd have been alarmed by this behavior in almost anyone else. But again, she knew the Colonel was under stress, both from being injured, and from being prevented from engaging in certain activities that might prove detrimental to his ongoing recovery.

At least, that's what she'd told him. The truth was, she was trying to protect Sam in this as much as possible. If the Colonel believed that sex would be bad for his recovery, it would at least spare Sam from having to come up with an excuse he'd buy.

Of course, as the week wore on and he healed, that was becoming less of a viable excuse. Any day now, she was expecting Sam to come wandering into her office, unsure of how to deal with having had sex with her commanding officer.

And unless the Colonel came to his senses in the next couple of days—and it was looking increasingly likely, based on the images she was seeing on the monitor—it was looking more and more likely that it was going to happen just like she thought.

"All done, Doctor," the tech running the CT machine said.

Janet patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'll finish up with the Colonel. Send those images to my office when you've got them compiled and printed."

"Yes, ma'am," the tech replied, busying himself with preparing the files for printing.

Janet moved through the door of the control room, into the room with the CT machine. The Colonel was sitting up, dangling his feet off the floor like a kindergartener. She smiled ruefully. Peter Pan had nothing on Jack O'Neill.

"Well, what's the verdict, Doc?"

"You're doing well, Colonel," she said. She leaned next to him against the machine, tucking her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Apart from a few small areas that are still showing some inflammation, your scan looks good. I think we can lift most of the activity restrictions." When he opened his mouth to respond, she held up a hand. "I still want you to take it easy. No excitement for the time being. Limited exercise and you can go back to light duty, but take it easy. You're still going to be prone to headaches for a while, and just about anything could trigger one, so be careful, and if you start feeling poorly, come see me."

"How much longer until I'm cleared for duty?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows in a way she found slightly disturbing.

"Stand down, Airman," she said, patting his arm. "I said light, limited duty. I know you're not fond of being so restricted, but you're even less fond of headaches. Bear that in mind."

"Joy," he said, rolling his eyes. "When will I be cleared for offworld travel?"

"I'm going to give it another week. If you can go three days in a row without a headache, I might lift the restrictions sooner. Which means you have to keep it down to a low roar."

"Low roar, got it," the Colonel said. "We done here?"

Janet just shook her head, smiling ruefully. If it weren't for the fact that they were friends, she'd be insulted every time he asked that question. "Yeah, go on. Get out of here. I've got actual sick people to treat."

The Colonel hopped down off the table and practically ran for the door, waving a hand at her as he went. She shook her head once again and headed for the door herself.

~o~

Sam crawled into bed later that night, trying her best to avoid disturbing Jack as she did so. After dinner, Jack had gone with Teal'c to watch some movie in his quarters, and since it wasn't the sort of thing she particularly cared to watch, she'd gone back to her lab to try to finish the simulation.

Of course, that had been hours ago. When she'd finally realized the time, she'd hastily shut down her computer and practically run for the door.

Jack had been in bed already, but she'd expected no less. She knew he tended to be a night owl when he was home, sitting on his rooftop desk and gazing at the stars through his telescope. But with the head injury, he often got tired easily, and tended to go to bed earlier than normal.

It was also hard to stargaze being buried under a mountain, a fact he'd mentioned a time or ten. A day.

But she'd talked to Janet after dinner, and the Doctor had reassured her that Jack was on the mend. It would only be a matter of days now, if that, and he would remember he wasn't actually married to her, and then things could go back to normal.

She was glad he was getting better, but she'd have liked more time as his wife. It was a case of 'be careful what you wish for' and she had it in spades.

Still, she settled in to bed, snuggling up to him as he seemed to prefer, and vowed to enjoy what she had while she had it. Lord knew he'd probably avoid her for the foreseeable future after his memory sorted itself out.

But just as she was about to drift off to sleep, Jack seemed to rouse.

"Back so soon, my dear?"

Sam chuckled as she buried her nose in his chest. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you well," Jack murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, following that up with a kiss to her nose. And then she found herself rolled onto her back, with Jack looming over her. There was barely any light in the room, only a faint glow from the bathroom, where a small night light burned brightly in the dark.

She could barely see his face, cast in shadows, but his eyes burned brightly just inches from hers. She knew what he wanted, and if she were being honest with herself, she wanted it too. This might be the only chance they'd ever have, but was it worth potentially sacrificing their working relationship for what would likely be one night of passion?

Sam wasn't normally an impetuous person. She usually weighed the costs of any action, looking as far down the path as she could to make sure that the choice she made would be the best she possibly could. She didn't always make the choices that others expected of her, but she'd learned a long time ago that she couldn't live her life based on what others wanted her to do. She had to make her own choices and live with the consequences.

Tonight, she was faced with one of those choices, and she knew without even having to think about it that she couldn't let this chance go by.

She wound her hand around his neck and tugged him down into a fiery kiss. She reveled in the feel of his tongue dancing with hers. He really was a good kisser, and she could feel her toes curling under the covers the longer it went on.

He finally broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her neck. When he encountered the material of her shirt, he pulled back and quickly tugged it off her, followed by the rest of her clothes. His soon joined hers on the floor, and then he settled over her, resting the full length of his body on hers.

Sam shivered at all the skin-on-skin contact. He was warm, much warmer than she, but she'd always known him to run a bit hot. And wasn't that a delicious metaphor.

Jack resumed nibbling on her neck, moving down to lavish her with lips, tongue and teeth before moving lower. He reached her belly button and dipped his tongue inside, sending delightful sensations shooting along her nerves and right to her sex. But just when she thought he was going to follow that up with actually touching her, he promptly lost patience.

"Much as I'd love to take my time, I think it's been too long for me," he said roughly as he climbed back up her body. "I think I might go off half-cocked."

"It's okay, Jack," she said, running her fingers through his hair even as she tried to stifle a chuckle. "I don't want to wait either."

"Oh thank God," he muttered.

He settled between her legs and pressed into her in one long stroke, stilling when he bottomed out. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed into him, pulling him into a kiss.

That seemed the thing to do, since he immediately started moving, pushing into her in long, steady strokes. Sam threw her head back, moaning at both the magnitude of the moment and the skill of her lover. On each stroke, he was hitting that spot deep within her, sending spikes of pleasure through her body, sending wave after delicious wave of pleasure along already oversensitive nerves.

He took advantage of her pleasure, licking and nibbling at her neck, and it was like it was all hardwired to her, because each stroke, each nip of his teeth, just sent her higher and higher.

She was meeting him stroke for stroke, her hands clawing at his back, looking for purchase on his slick skin, moans of pleasure coming from both of them. Then, without warning, her orgasm punched through her, drawing out a shocked cry. Jack paused, but only long enough to look at her, his eyes roaming her face as he watched the pleasure roll through her.

He began moving again, and it only took a few more strokes before he found his own release. He eased out of her, rolling to his side and cupping her cheek as he drew her into a long, languorous kiss.

"Mmmm, now that's something I've definitely missed," he said quietly.

Sam reached up and caressed his cheek, taking in the quiet joy on his face as she tried to regain her equilibrium. She'd never seen him this way: content, happy. If there was a way to keep him like this, she'd do it over and over again, but even she realized that things would change between them and she might never get this chance again.

"God, I love you," he said.

Sam smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

"Early day tomorrow?"

"When isn't it?" she asked. "I'm not going to regret staying up this late."

"Well," he said, rolling onto his back and pulling her to his side. "No reason you shouldn't get a little sleep. Just don't tell Janet why you stayed up late."

"Spousal privilege is a thing, but I'm not sure it extends to lying to Janet," Sam said as she snuggled into Jack's side.

Fatigue was pulling at her, so she felt more than heard Jack's chuckle. He didn't answer, though, just kissed her goodnight and drifted off. She followed just moments later.

~o~

Sam woke early the next morning, despite not having gotten nearly enough sleep. She wasn't going to complain, though. She'd gotten to live the dream last night, and even if it was just for one night, she was going to treasure every single moment of it.

She moved quietly through the room, gathering her clothes and taking a quick shower. When she emerged, it was to the sight of Colonel Jack O'Neill sprawled face down on the bed, doing his best impression of a starfish. The sheet rested low on his back, just exposing the swell of his ass, but it was the look of peaceful content on his face that was her undoing.

She'd curse every god they'd ever encountered for denying her this, but it wouldn't do any good, so she just put on her boots, grabbed her shirt and headed for the mess and the largest cup of coffee she could get.

She paused in the open door, glancing back one more time to the sleeping form of the love of her life. She had a bad feeling about today, but tried to shrug it off. If it wasn't today, it'd be tomorrow, and there was no sense in getting angry about it.

Didn't mean she had to like it, though.

...continued...


	2. Chapter 2

~o~

Hours later, Jack slowly came awake. He rolled over, rubbing at his eyes even as he tried to figure out why he was sleeping in the nude. He never slept naked, but especially not on base, which was where he had to be, given the drab décor and lack of windows.

He flailed around for a bit, trying to come up with a reason why he'd be sleeping on base at all when his memory suddenly got very clear.

The fall down the cliff. The injuries. Believing he was married to Carter.

"Fuck," he muttered as he rubbed his face.

Well, that cat was out of the bag. Still, it explained so much about the last week. Carter had been playing along, though he had no idea why. And how embarrassing to have his greatest fantasy outed where the whole world could see.

At any other time, he'd prefer to just hide in his quarters and pretend the whole thing hadn't happened. But, he was a Colonel in the United States Air Force, for cryin' out loud. He didn't hide from the hard truths, no matter how much he might want to.

Didn't mean he couldn't evade them for a while. Besides, as a Colonel, no one would dare tease him, so at least he wasn't going to have to face any ridicule over this. Hell, for all he knew, no one but the team, the doctor and probably Hammond knew.

His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since last night. Might as well get the day started, see just who on base knew he'd been living in Fantasyland for the last week.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, absently noting that the room had a combination of his things and S—Carter's. Jesus, that was going to take some getting used to. He realized when he got to the bathroom that the quarters were probably Carter's, what with all the little doodads and whatnots that women used to make themselves presentable to the world.

His own on-base quarters had precious little in them, mostly because it didn't matter how late the hour, he would always prefer to go home, even if he had to have someone drive him. So, he'd take a shower and then pick up what little of his stuff was in the room and pretend like the whole thing never happened.

Easier said than done, he was sure, but right now he didn't care.

~o~

Freshly showered, Jack made his way to the mess. It wasn't actually that late, only about 8:30am, but it was late for him. Even when he stayed up late stargazing, he was rarely on base later than seven. Still, it was nice to see that they still had breakfast laid out.

He helped himself to some eggs, bacon and toast, and two large mugs full of coffee, and headed for SG-1s usual table. He'd barely gotten half the eggs and one full mug of coffee into him when Teal'c came strolling in. He grabbed an orange juice from the cold cabinet and settled down across from Jack.

"You are looking well this morning, O'Neill."

"You could say that," Jack said, not looking up.

"I believe I just did," Teal'c said. Jack looked up just in time to see that damned eyebrow raised.

He huffed and dropped his fork on his plate, rubbing his hands over his face, something he seemed to be doing a lot of this morning.

"She's gonna kill me, isn't she?" he asked.

"To whom are you referring?" Teal'c asked.

"Carter," Jack said. "She's gonna kill me. I know it."

"I do not believe Major Carter is capable of homicide," Teal'c said. "Why would she wish to kill you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the whole 'pretending to be my wife when she's really not' thing might make her a bit homicidal, don't you think?"

Teal'c sat back, his orange juice forgotten. "You have regained your rightful memories, then. Doctor Fraiser will be pleased."

"That's all you have to say?" Jack asked. He flailed his hands around a bit. "After the whole—with Carter—and we… that's it?"

"What would you have me say, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. He leaned forward, eyes intent. "Your regard for Major Carter is no secret among those who know you well. As is hers for you. Perhaps now that you have proof that 'the world will not come crashing down if you were to get together', as you say, you will choose to fight for that which you so desire."

"Not pulling your punches today, are you?" Jack muttered weakly.

It wasn't that he couldn't refute Teal'c assertion, more that he just didn't have the energy to make an argument he knew was false. Not pursuing a relationship had been a mutual choice, but it was built on fear more than anything else. Fear that if they were to try, they'd lose something essential to the fight against the Goa'uld.

But when was enough going to be enough? And if they finally ended the war with the Goa'uld, would there be some other enemy to take their place? When would it cease being a reason and start being an excuse?

Jack didn't have any answers, but instead of trying to find them, he went back to his breakfast. "I'm getting to old for this high school romance shit."

Teal'c didn't say anything, merely sipped at his orange juice and watched him finish breakfast. When he was done, he cleared the table and headed out, intent on hiding out in his office for the rest of the day. It was the one place no one ever looked for him, so he felt certain he'd go undisturbed in there.

Teal'c, however, had other plans. Jack found himself steered towards Medical instead. He went as gracefully as possible, which for him wasn't much.

Janet looked up at them, surprised, when they both entered Medical under their own steam.

"Are you feeling alright, Colonel?" she asked as she crossed the room to join them.

"O'Neill has regained his memories, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said, before Jack could even form a thought.

"Yes, and I was about to say so, too," he said instead.

"Uh huh," Janet smirked knowingly. "I'm glad to hear your memories have returned, but let's take a scan, just to be sure."

Jack winced but allowed himself to be lead down the hall to the CT room. He obediently climbed up onto the machine and settled in, not once complaining. Teal'c looked concerned—or as much as he ever looked anything except menacing—but Jack didn't particularly care. All he could think about was how he'd exposed his deepest desires to these people, who were kindly not mentioning any of it to him.

He'd been all set to just ignore the longing for something he couldn't have. It had become such a part of him after his son's death that he hardly even noticed anymore. But now he'd had what he most wanted—well, one of the things he'd most wanted—and he wasn't sure how to go back to not having it anymore.

And Teal'c was right, on some level. Sam had gone along with it, had allowed herself to be dragged into the fantasy and had even actively participated in it. The Zatarc had shown them they both wanted the same things, but it had also shown them that there were risks in having it; risks that might not be worth the reward. At least, they'd thought so at the time.

But last night… Last night, Jack and Sam had reveled in each other, and the world hadn't ended, as Teal'c had so eloquently pointed out that morning. Did that mean there was hope that a relationship would work, too? He didn't know, and he didn't know if he should take the risk, given the high stakes life they lived.

"Okay, Colonel," Janet said after what seemed like no time. "You're all set. It looks like the last of the swelling has gone down, but I'm still recommending light modified duty for you. Same still goes for the headaches: you go three days without one and we'll see about reactivating you for 'gate travel."

"That's just peachy, Doc," Jack said. For as much as he was eager to put this whole debacle behind him, he wasn't eager to have to face the rest of his team again.

He jumped up off the sled and blew out the door, leaving a shocked Janet and Teal'c in his wake. Thankfully, neither of them followed him. He had some thinking to do, and he knew he wouldn't get it done if they were buzzing in his ear.

~o~

Jack sat on his rooftop deck, enjoying the peace and quiet of a night spent with his telescope. It was a perfect fall evening; crisp and clear. Perfect for stargazing.

And yet, Jack had barely noticed the stars above. He was too preoccupied with the mess of the last week to even spare much thought for what was normally his favorite pass-time.

He'd spent the day taking care of some long-overdue repairs and other minor tasks, trying his best to distract himself from thinking about… everything. But it was as if the universe was conspiring against him, because it seemed like every time he turned around, something would trigger a memory from the last week and he'd be reliving being married to Sam—Carter, dammit—all over again.

He'd gone around and around the issue in his head, but it all seemed to come back to one question: hadn't he earned the right to a little personal happiness, after everything he'd been through?

A few years ago, the answer might have been no. Guilt over his role in his son's death had still been heavy, and the grief too fresh to allow himself that chance. But time had a way of softening the edges of grief. He still felt responsible for his son's death, but it was no longer the overwhelming guilt that it had been back before that first mission through the 'gate.

Now, he realized that he deserved some happiness, and that denying himself something so essential hadn't accomplished anything except to make him lonely and isolated, two things Jack O'Neill should never be.

He'd also realized something very important: he liked who he was when he was with Sam. He liked the way he was content when he was with her, liked the simple joy in spending time with her, even before this latest fiasco. That was a rare gift in his world, and one he knew would only come around this once.

If it was the same for Sam, did he have the right to deny her that happiness and contentment?

And when he put it that way, the answer was pretty clear.

He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number from memory. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Got a minute? I need to talk."

~o~

Jack stood in the doorway of Sam's lab, just watching her work. This version of his 2IC was probably his favorite: focused on her work, chasing a theory, engaged and entranced. It was easily the sexiest thing she ever did, and he knew that made him sound slightly crazy, but he didn't really care.

Smiling to himself, he shook his head and entered the lab.

"Carter, if you don't stop squinting at that thing, your face is gonna freeze that way."

"Sir!" she said, her head popping up, eyes wide and maybe a little wild, like she wasn't expecting him to get his shit together so quickly.

To be fair, it had been two days, but it had taken a bit to get everything the way he wanted it.

"What is that doohickey, anyway?" he asked.

He deliberately didn't stand on the other side of the workbench as he had so many time before when he'd visited her lab. Instead, he stepped in beside her, peering down at the pieces of whatever it was, then back at her, one eyebrow raised in an approximation of Teal'c's best glare.

Sam cleared her throat and glanced back down at the pile of parts. "It's, um, it's a—what are you doing here, sir?"

Jack just smiled. Discombobulated Sam was a rare thing. Adorable, especially when that little line appeared between her eyes.

"Actually, I have a proposal for you," he said, turning to lean one hip against the counter. He tucked his hands into his pockets to stop them from fidgeting, attempting an air of calm that he really didn't feel.

"A proposal?" she asked. Her head tilted, and he could practically see the gears in her head turning.

He'd hoped she'd pick up on his word choice. He wasn't going to spell it out, because the walls had ears, no matter what anyone said, but maybe he wouldn't have to, if his Scientist was as smart as she claimed to be.

"A proposal," he said, nodding. "You. Me. Dinner."

"Dinner," she said. "Team dinner?"

"Nope," he said. "Just you and me. Wear something nice." He paused. "Not black."

Sam's eyebrow rose. That had surprised her.

"Be ready to go at seven."

And with that, he turned and left the room. He didn't look back, but he didn't really need to. The poleaxed look on her face would stick with him for a while.

~o~

Jack knocked on General Hammond's door, but didn't wait for an answer before he opened it and stepped inside.

"Jack," Hammond said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we talk, sir?"

"Of course," Hammond said. "You know my door is always open. What can I do for you?"

Jack took a seat in the guest chair in front of the General's desk, resting the folder in his hand on his knee.

"Well, a lot of things happened this past week that I thought we should probably talk about."

Hammond held up a hand. "Doctor Fraiser explained your medical condition to me. As far as I'm concerned, whatever happened last week was a part of your recovery and isn't relevant to your position here." Hammond paused. "Are you still feeling the effects of the concussion?"

"No, sir," Jack said, shaking his head. "According to the Doc, I'm fully recovered. Haven't even had a headache all weekend."

Which was a damn miracle, considering how he'd spent his weekend.

"I'm glad to hear it," Hammond said. "But something tells me that's not the end of it."

"No, sir, it's not," Jack said. He held the folder out for Hammond to take. "I think if you read the contents of that folder, it'll be faster than if I tried to explain it."

Hammond's eyebrow rose as he took the folder, but his gaze stuck on Jack's hand when he released the folder.

Jack held up his left hand, where a shiny gold ring now resided. "It's all there in the folder, sir."

Hammond stared at him for the longest moment. He finally seemed to shake himself out of his trance and shift his attention to the folder. He quickly skimmed the first page, glancing up at Jack, who just nodded and waved for him to keep going. When he got to the second page, both eyebrows raced for his non-existent hairline.

"There's one more page, sir," Jack said, when it looked like Hammond was ready to surface and discuss this latest development.

Hammond huffed, as if he was reaching his limit but still able to find the humor in the situation and turned the page to read the last document. It didn't take him long, and when he was done, he set the folder on the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"And all this happened over the weekend?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

"I'm not sure what to address first, frankly," Hammond said. "Although I suppose I should offer congratulations on your marriage. I've always believed you and Major Carter were well suited to each other. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said.

That was, quite literally, the most 'sirs' he'd ever uttered in a single sitting, and he was actually kind of tired of saying it, but he felt like he needed to stay on Hammond's good side at this point. That folder contained a helluva bombshell, so he figured a little respect was probably due, considering everything the man was absorbing.

And Hammond's smirk told him that the other man had figured it out, too.

"Jack, I can honestly say this is the most shocked I've ever been, but I have to ask. Why didn't you come to me with this?"

"With all due respect, sir," and there he went again, much to a smirking Hammond's delight, "I didn't want to put you in a compromising position. I know that you've been critical of the fraternization regs within the SGC in the past, but I also know that the Joint Chiefs haven't always been receptive. You don't have the political capital to spend on this issue, sir."

"And you do?" Hammond asked without rancor.

"I've saved the planet a couple of times," Jack said, flashing a smile. "I figured it had to be good for something."

"So, let me get this straight," Hammond said. "You called the President, asked him for a special dispensation so you could marry Major Carter, and then asked him to push through changes to the fraternization regs for the SGC. Why do that when you got what you wanted?"

"I can't be the only person in this command who's fallen in love with someone they're legally prevented from being with," Jack said baldly. "And frankly, not all of them have the ear of the President. I had the power to get what I wanted, but I also had the power to make life easier for the rest of the people in this command. I felt like it was a good use of my position."

"I would have to concur, Colonel," Hammond said. He sat forward, resting his arms on the folder on his desk. "Have you told the rest of your team?"

"Last night," Jack said, nodding. "We had them over for dinner. Danny was very happy. So was Teal'c. He almost cracked a smile."

Hammond huffed a laugh. "That brings us to what to do with SG-1. Did the President have any opinion on the matter?"

Jack winced. No commanding officer liked to be told what to do, and Hammond wasn't any different. "He was of the opinion that it's your command, so the decision is up to you."

Hammond sat back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face. "I can't leave Major Carter under your command. The appearance of favoritism won't do her career any good."

"I don't have any problem with her reporting directly to you, sir," Jack said. "She's still got room for advancement, and I wouldn't want to be the reason she's passed over."

"Understood," Hammond said, nodding. "Do you believe that you can still function as a team, now that you're married?"

That was a bit of a trickier question. The big issue was, could Jack and Sam put the welfare of their teammates over their own or each other's. The truth was, they'd loved each other for years and had mostly put the team first over each other.

"I think we've proven that we can handle being in the field together, sir," he said. "If the Zatarc incident proved anything, it's that we're both professionals who put the team first."

"I agree, Colonel," Hammond said. "I'm inclined to allow SG-1 to continue as before, on a trial basis. If there are no incidents, you can rest assured that I won't separate you."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said. He hadn't doubted Hammond, but he also knew that this was all uncharted territory. He and Sam would be the canaries in the mine on the new frat regs.

"I'd also like you to consider something," Hammond said. When Jack nodded, he went on. "The President asked me to begin looking at officers who could step up and take command of the SGC when I retire." He held up his hand when Jack opened his mouth to respond. "That won't be for a couple of years yet, but both the President and I agree that the man we want for the job is you. Now, it would involve promotion, but I've looked at your records, and you're more than qualified. Top 5% at the War College, Master's Degree in Aeronautical Engineering."

Jack huffed. He hated answering to the man, and this promotion would effectively make him the man. But, it would also allow him to stay involved with the SGC, and stay connected to Sam and all his friends. Plus, he'd be able to make some of the decisions and changes he'd thought about over the years.

"Alright, sir," Jack said on a sigh. "You know how I feel about authority figures. Present company excluded, of course. But I also think you know that I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving the SGC in anyone else's hands."

"I do know that," Hammond said, smiling. "Very well. I'll inform the President. Unless there's something else, you're dismissed."

"No, sir, that was it."

Jack rose from his chair and saluted his CO. Hammond stood and gave him an indulgent smile, offering him a salute in return. Jack turned and headed for the door, turning at the last minute to find Hammond seated once more, rereading the pages in the folder, no doubt deciding how best to break the news to the rest of the command.

He was glad that wasn't his job, but that thought brought with it a groan, because in a few short years, it probably would be.

"What's that for?"

Jack turned to find Sam sitting at the conference table, her laptop forgotten beside her.

"You come up here to eavesdrop?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "I thought you could use the moral support. How'd it go?"

"Hammond congratulated us. He wasn't as shocked as I expected him to be."

"About us getting married?" Sam asked.

She stood up and looped her arms around his waist. He pulled her in, dropping a kiss in her hair. They'd agreed that the no PDA rule was a good one, but after the meeting he'd just had, he really needed a hug.

"About everything, actually," Jack said. "I know he's been wanting to push through changes to the frat regs for a while now, but it had to bother him that I got it done while he was still banging his head against a brick wall shaped like the Joint Chiefs."

"But you got it done," Sam said. She pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "Hammond's not a glory hound. As long as it gets done, he doesn't really care who does it or who gets credit."

"He's a good man," Jack said. "He wants me to take over the SGC when he retires."

Sam's eyes bugged out a little. "What did you say?"

"That I'd do it. Honestly, I can't see myself serving under anyone else. And I wouldn't' trust the SGC—and you and Danny and Teal'c—to anyone else either."

"And SG-1?"

"He's gonna let us stay together," Jack said. "It's a trial, but we both know nothing's changed, despite the fact that we're married now."

Sam smiled. "We are definitely married now."

Jack pulled her even closer, squeezing her tightly and resting his cheek on her head. "Yes, Mrs. O'Neill, we are definitely married."

"Sure beats a dream marriage any day," Sam said.

Jack would have been insulted except it was the truth, and he was too damned grateful to argue.

~Finis


End file.
